Waiting for the Click
by VisionGirl
Summary: The A.I. team reflects on their lives... Post-WITW


[Disclaimer] If I owned Angel and Co. I'd be filthy rich. But I dont and Im not so this will have to do.

[Summary] The A.I. group thinks about their life, and how weird it's gotten. Post-Couplet. Short, but sweet, and to the point. :-)

[Feedback] I live on the stuff... but no flames, please. I had intended this to be a Fred fic, but as they so often do, things changed as I started to type.

[A/N] This may get kinda confusing to read, but if you can't notice, the conversations are switching between each character, see if you can guess which ones :-)

__

"Listen, listen... what are you listening for?"

"The Click....When it all comes together and makes sense. Like theres a click in your brain and you understand things again."

He thinks I don't notice. That I don't see him staring at me while I eat my dinner, or when I'm reading through some big old book. That maybe if he acts like he wasn't doing it, it means that I didn't see him. Wesley's a smart man, I'll give him that. But to think I don't notice...Sometimes I feel real bad. Like, bad bad. I know Wes liked me, and here I am, with Charles. But I like Charles. I know Wes is hurting now. He won't speak to us... not like he used to, anyways. Now he calls me into his office, gives me my assignment, and waves me away. I can see it in his eyes. That hurt and pain. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could make his pain go away. But that would mean leaving Charles, and I don't want that. Hes good to me. I wish that Wes and Charles and I could just work things out. Maybe Wes could understand how I feel and maybe he won't feel so bad, you know?

...Maybe Im just being stupid and naive... 

To think that Fred, of all people may fall for me. I mean, look at the competition. Charles... a *real* demon hunter, and not just some foolish bloke who claims to be a rouge demon hunter. An idiot who couldn't even take care of two teenager girls, let alone the city of L.A. I've probably done more bad than good. What kind of leader am I? What good am I? My father was right, I am no good. At anything. Maybe Cordelia was right, as well. Maybe I am destined to be alone.

...How could I be so stupid?...

To think. ME confessing my love to Cordelia. She deserves someone better. Someone with a sense of humor, and can always protect her... not just when it's dark out. Someone with a reflection. I guess it's better that Groo showed up. He's a champion. He can give her what she needs. Even in the daylight. Someone who can give her everything...and not kill her when it's over. I can't believe I listened to Lorne. All that kyerumption stuff. Two champions recognizing their fate. Well, Lorne, it looks like you got the wrong champion. He's probably at her apartment now. Telling stories of how great he is and how smart he is and how fast he is... and how flame retardant he is.

...Things can only get better from here...

I mean, I'm with Fred. I finally feel whole. Complete. How did I manage to end up with someone so perfect? Smart and funny and beautiful. God, is she beautiful. I know Wesley liked her, and I can't help but feel tremendously sorry about all of this. What am I supposed to do? Just crush Fred's heart, so Wes will be happy? Or crush Wes' heart so I can be happy? Sometimes life gets so complicated. Things were easier when I was with the gang. Doin' what we pleased. It was great... until Alonna. I let her down. But I won't let Fred down. I swear that I will give my life before someone takes Fred's. And as for Wesley...

...I'll just have a talk with him...

See how he's doing. Poor Wes. And me making all those stupid Iron comments. And Fred... how could she not notice? I mean, I know she was in a cave for five years--she never stops MENTIONING it, so how could I forget--but you think that she would recognize a crush when she saw one? The way he stared at her and the way he spoke when he was around her. How could she NOT notice?

...How could she be so blind...

Cordelia Chase can notice all your faults in a heartbeat, remember things you've done wrong from five years ago, tell secrets like no ones business... but she didn't notice Angelcakes and the way he looked at her? How could she NOT catch on to the definite Kyeprumption they've got going on there. I mean, if they're going to leave me as babysitter all night long, the least they could do is get together and maybe the sexual tension will clear so the rest of us can breathe! Its things like these that make me mad. I don't have to have them sing to notice their fate. How ridiculous...Humans. They're so oblivious.

__

"What happens if you run out of wall space before you get the click?"

"...I don't know."


End file.
